star_wars_magna_vitaefandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Moff Tycus Draven
'''Tycus Draven '''was a human male who served with the Galactic Republic and later the Galatic Empire. During the Clone Wars, Tycus served as a Republic captain in the Courscanti Defense Fleet and captained the Guarlara during the engagement over Courscant. He later served during Operation: Knightfall by transporting the 501st Legion and Lord Vader to Courscant and helped blockade the planet during Order 66. After Sheev Palpatine transformed the Republic into the Galactic Empire, Tarkin became one of the Empire's first Moff, and then Grand Moff after Tarkin and the regional governor of the Imperial Core. With this responsibility, he was also given oversight of Imperial units, stations and operations conducted in his area of control. It was during this time that he founded the clandestine Shadow Hand Command among his assets to act as his personal enforcers, representing his interests across the galaxy. In the First Imperial Civil War, the Shadow Hand Command represented the bulk of Tycus's Imperial forces in opposition to Tarkin and Cassius in the destruction of the Death Star. Biography Early life Childhood Early military career The Clone Wars Battle of Courscant Age of the Empire Start of a New Era Founding of the Trimvirate Revolt on Onderon Shadow Hand Command Personality and traits Tycus Draven was a human male who stood 1.82 meters tall and had gray-blue eyes. During the Clone Wars, he had black hair which had started to turn gray by the time of the civil war. As a child, his parents instilled a sense of duty and preservation in their son by sending him to work at the Judicial department prior to the Clone Wars, where he was promoted as a full-fledged admiral and put to the task of defeating the Confederacy. He served on the Guarlara during the Battle of Coruscant (Clone Wars) and gave the order to open fire on the Invisible Hand, bringing it down at the last days of the War and ensured his place in his command following the rise of the Empire. During the dawn of the New Order, he was instrumental in aiding Lord Vader in hunting down surviving Jedi of Order 66, suppressing revolts in the Inner and Core regions and fully supporting the mandates of the New Order. Having little qualms about executing incompetent officers on the spot, and wishing to establish a lasting control over the Imperial navy. It made him a prime candidate in the Triumvirate. Tycus Draven was described as a highly ambitious-calculated individual whom would strike at every chance to elevate himself among his peer to amass Guarlarathe greater influence in the Empire. He was a keystone of the Imperial Trimvirate due to controlling the Core Regions and the Courscanti Defense Fleet, aswell as keeping a tight lip on his commanding staff. Alongside Tarkin and Cassius, Tycus was seen as one of the major Imperial leaders around BBY 0 prior to the First Imperial Civil War. Equipment Tycus Draven wore a different formal standard-issue dress uniform for the higher naval echelons of the Imperial navy, with a white dress double breasted tunic and trousers followed by a cape around his neck. His cylinders were embedded on the tunic to display his rank as a Moff, followed by Black leather gloves, boots and a leather belt with silver buckle. He also has profound use of the DH-17 blaster, utilizing it for battles that he found himself in at moments of his long career as a rising Imperial officer. Appearances * Tycus Draven is a Imperial character of the Shadow of the Empire Fanon created and written by Gladius Category:Shadow of the Empire Fanon Category:Imperial Moff Category:Galactic Empire